The Winter Sun
by The Writress of Many Fandoms
Summary: Remember when Rapunzel and Eugene were spotted during For the First Time in Forever? Well, now view it from their world, and follow the adventures of the prince and princess of Corona as they are trapped in their cousins' kingdom. Ratings may change. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Eugene tied Maximus' reins to the post in the dim royal stable.  
"Eugene!" called Rapunzel. "Come on, the gates are opening soon!"  
"Coming!" He replied, and hurried off to his wife, who had turned to talk to Pascal, her frog-er, chameleon.  
"You can't just steal fruit!" She scolded her small reptile. "You're just as bad as Eugene was! If you wanted some I just could have paid for it!"  
Pascal squeaked an argument that Rapunzel seemed to understand.  
"I know, but we're guests here. We have to be on our best behaviour." She brushed her dark brown hair away from her face, a habit that she'd always had although it was much shorter than before.  
She linked her arm around Eugene's and gazed up at him, her big green eyes sparkling.  
"Are you ready?" She asked. Pascal climbed onto her shoulder, quivering with excitement.  
Eugene grinned and yanked her into the thick crowd, squirming his way between a duke and a duchess.  
Rapunzel giggled as they squeezed by nobles, peasants, and even a reindeer, all heading to the gates of Arendelle.  
The two royals were visiting the kingdom for a royal event: A princess' coronation. They were both wearing a beautiful sun on their clothing, the symbol of Corona. Its golden rays stretching out to the ends of the earth were a sign of peace and joy.  
When they finally pushed their way to the front, the gates were just opening. As people began walking inside, a girl with bright ginger hair and a flowing green dress ran out, looking very excited.  
"Do you think that's one of the princesses?" questioned Rapunzel.  
Eugene shrugged, too busy looking at the beautiful palace ahead of them. It was huge and white, with tall green spires that reached to the sky and elaborate stain glass windows. Two grand fountains stood in the courtyard, and decorative flowers covered every surface.  
He decided to take up castle collecting.  
"I heard that the gates have been closed for 13 years, and nobody could come in or out!" Rapunzel babbled on. "Why would they do that? Maybe they're hiding from something, or maybe they're like me and think the outside world is dangerous and the only way to..."  
"Rapunzel, we're here to watch a coronation, not gossip the kingdom to death," Eugene teased.  
"Sorry," she blushed, absent-mindedly patting Pascal.  
"Welcome to Arendelle!" a servant greeted them as they entered the castle. People had already filled the halls, their loud chatter echoing across the long, lavish corridor.  
Beautiful paintings filled one room, while another had large weapons and sets of armour on display.  
They wandered the castle until they heard the bells that announced that the ceremony was starting soon. The two hurried to the chapel, and found a seat near the back.  
The girl with the ginger hair was off to the side, and she waved at someone in the crowd. The queen-to-be was front and centre, wearing a grand blue and black dress and a long purple cape.  
A small gold tiara was placed in her white hair, and Eugene couldn't help feeling disdainful. Such a small crown! He pictured Rapunzel's crown, large and made of only the most precious jewels, stowed safely in Maximus' saddlebag. He knew no thief could get past the mighty steed.  
Rapunzel nudged him,  
and he realized everyone had stood. He quickly got up as the priest chanted some words in another language.  
"She looks nervous," murmured Rapunzel. Eugene realized she was right. Her majesty's hands were shaking and her eyes were wide as she held up the ceremonial orb and staff.  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The priest announced.  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Everyone echoed.  
The queen quickly set down the royal objects as the crowd applauded. She looked relieved. Eugene was glad ceremonies weren't so solemn in Corona.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening, milady, may I have this dance?"  
Rapunzel turned to see Eugene offering his arm to her, looking uncharacteristically proper. She stifled a laugh and played along.  
"But of course, sir, you are quite a gentleman," she replied in a fancy accent, and they began to dance to the soft, slow music.  
The prince and princess danced all night long, with occasional stops to the buffet.  
"This place might not know how to celebrate, but they sure have good food!" commented Eugene through a mouthful of cake.  
"Do you think we should see the queen soon? It's been hours." Rapunzel was idly eating a strawberry while watching Queen Elsa converse with Princess Anna and a handsome young man.  
Eugene glanced at the group of royals and shrugged. "She looks busy right now, and besides, I'm not done my cake!" He took another bite.  
Rapunzel sighed. "Come on, you've held this off long enough. We need to see them. They're family!"  
"Aren't they like, your aunt's stepdaughter's friends or something?"  
"They're cousins, Eugene. And we're going to talk to them next," With that, the princess pulled her husband into the crowd fringing the ballroom.  
"Rapunzel, I think she's done talking," commented Eugene. Rapunzel turned and watched as the distressed looking queen turned away from the two people that had been occupying her attention.  
"The party is over. Close the gates," the queen ordered. Rapunzel was shocked. Wasn't the party supposed to go for a few more hours?  
Princess Anna seemed just as surprised as her cousin. "Wait, Elsa no! Elsa, stop!" she reached for her hand but ended up only grabbing her glove.  
"Give me my glove!" the queen reached for it, but her sister pulled away.  
"Please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna sounded like she was going to cry.  
"Then leave," Elsa whispered, and turned to walk away.  
"This is getting interesting," Eugene muttered. Rapunzel responded with a light shove to his arm, and continued to watch the scene.  
"What did I ever do to you?" Anna shouted. More people began to look.  
"Enough, Anna..." Elsa was walking quickly towards the door.  
"No! Why?" the princess was yelling quite loudly. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"  
"I said enough!" Elsa whipped around. Blue magic flew from her fingertips, creating a semicircle of spikes around her. People cried out in fear and jumped back. Rapunzel could only stare. Magic? Her cousin had magic?  
The queen, looking horrified with herself, bolted out the door. Princess Anna and a few others chased after her, shouting.  
Eugene broke the eerie silence that had settled over the room. "So, that explains a lot!"  
"Eugene..." Rapunzel sighed.  
"It does!" Her husband protested. "She locked everyone out because she was afraid she would hurt someone!"  
"I was never afraid of my powers..." Rapunzel muttered.  
"Well that's because you had the power to heal. Not much harm you can do with that!" he nudged her affectionately.  
Rapunzel walked closer to the spikes. Carefully, she touched the side if one. It was freezing cold.  
"Why, it's made of ice!" she heard a noble exclaim. The princess realized it was true. The spikes were indeed long icicles that went upwards instead of down.  
Rapunzel made a decision, and abruptly headed towards the open door.  
"Woah, woah, woah, Blondie, what are you doing?" Eugene chased after his wife.  
"I need to talk to the queen. I'll understand her better than anyone!"  
"Okay... Just, be careful!" he said.  
Rapunzel shot him a look as icy as a princess of sun could muster.  
It was easy to tell which way the queen had gone, as she left small patches of wintery destruction in her trail. A footprint of ice on the dark red carpet. A few icicles hanging from the ceiling. A small snowdrift in the corner.  
Rapunzel cautiously went through the open doors that lead to the courtyard. Her feet, always bare, suddenly felt cold on the layer of ice that covered the steps. One of the fountains was frozen. Rapunzel looked up and saw snow beginning to fall. She hugged herself for warmth, her thin summer dress not designed for the biting cold that now enveloped the castle.  
Eugene nudged her. "Look who's back."  
She noticed Princess Anna and the good-looking young man walking through the courtyard. They appeared to be having a brief argument, but Rapunzel was too far away to hear. Suddenly the ginger mounted a horse and declared in a large voice, "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Rapunzel stiffened. Was the young princess actually going out to look for her sister, abandoning her chaotic kingdom?  
Before anyone could stop her, Princess Anna galloped out of the courtyard, leaving the villagers, the visitors, and her cousin behind.


	3. The quitting AN that's much too popular

**And another one bites the dust. I hate to be that author, since so many are popping up nowadays, but I have to quit FanFiction for personal reasons. Please understand how hard this is for me, since I love it here. But I will do my best to never come back. **

**That being said, I'm putting my stories up for adoption. Details are on my profile. **

**If I have any readers left after my ridiculously slow updates, thanks for reading. Bye. **


End file.
